Grey Goblin (Gabriel Stacy, Watcher Datafile)
GREY GOBLIN Gabriel Stacy secret Norman Osborn fathered twins, a boy named Gabriel and a girl named Sarah, with Gwen Stacy to whom she gave birth while in France. Gwen vowed she would raise them with Peter Parker and refused to allow Norman access to them. Seeing her as a threat to his potential heirs, Norman killed Gwen as the Green Goblin and then raised the two children as their 'uncle'. Due to Norman's enhanced blood, the twins aged about 2-3 times faster than normal and became adults within the span of a few years. Norman lied to them saying that Peter was really their father and was responsible for their mother's death. Once they were old enough, the twins set out to kill Spider-Man. After a run-in with Spider-Man at the place of their mother’s death, Gabriel escaped and found a base Norman had told them about. There, he injected himself with the Goblin Formula and donned a gray version of the Green Goblin costume, becoming the "Gray Goblin" in an attempt to gain the strength to finally kill Spider-Man. The injection of the Goblin Formula left the already unstable Gabriel in a crazed state, fracturing his mind between the lies Osborn raised him with and the truth gleamed in Spider-Man’s revelations. Affiliations Solo D8, Buddy D6, Team D4 Distinctions Fractured Psyche, Goblin Legacy, Son of Gwen Stacy Power Sets AUGMENTED SUI GENERIS Enhanced Durability D8, Enhanced Speed D8, Enhanced Reflexes D8, Superhuman Stamina D10, Superhuman Strength D10 SFX: Fast Healing. Spend a doom die to recover equal-sized physical stress during an action scene once. During a transition scene step back physical stress an additional time. SFX: Maniacal Rage. Double any Augmented Sui Generis power for one action. If the action fails, spend a doom die equal to or greater than the normal rating of the power die. Limit: Accelerated Aging. Step up stress or complications inflicted by aging effects to step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. Limit: Goblin Madness. Step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die to step up emotional stress from opponents that offend or mock you. GREY GOBLIN ARSENAL Electrical Blast D8, Subsonic Flight D8, Superhuman Durability D10, Weapon D8 SFX: Ghost Grabbers & Gas Grenades. When inflicting a Grappling, Hallucinogenic, Fear-Inducing, or Obscuring complication on a target, add a D6 and step up the effect die. SFX: Goblin Glider. On a successful reaction roll that includes Subsonic Flight, convert opponent’s effect die into a Goblin Glider stunt. SFX: Pumpkin Bombs. Against a single target, step up or double a Weapons die. Remove the highest rolling die and use three dice for the total. SFX: Razor-Rangs. Step back the highest die in an attack action pool to add a D6 and step up physical stress inflicted. Limit: Gear. Shutdown a Grey Goblin Arsenal power to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Spend a doom die to recover power. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Crime Rookie D6, Menace Rookie D6 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Goblin Legacy